


Dean Likes Halloween

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gangsters, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Cas is confused by Deans costumeP.S.- Super drunk when I wrote this. I have a thing for Dean in suspenders so sue me.





	Dean Likes Halloween

"Dean I don't understand." Castiel looked confused.

"What's not to understand?" Dean said almost too defensively. "They're cool and they look good!"

"But...you're already wearing a belt. Why do you need suspenders as well?"

Dean sighed. "Cas, haven't you ever seen a gangster movie? They ALL wear these. It's badass!"

"I haven't. I just don't think you need this." Castiel carefully unbuckled Dean's leather belt and pulled it through the loops. Dean most certainly did NOT bite his lip when he heard the belt snap out of the last loop.

"It's...it's just part of the costume, Cas." Dean breathed out.

"Wouldn't you like it to be accurate? Mine is." Castiel gestured to his own costume. "Cops have guns," he pointed to Dean's sidearm, "and handcuffs." His thumb ran over the smooth metal. "Robbers have terrible striped jumpsuits and apparently chains on their ankles." He kicked his left foot and jangled his ball and chain.

"No, yeah. I get it, Cas. This is better. Thanks." Dean ran a hand nervously across the back of his neck and chuckled. "Can't believe we're going to your first Halloween party. Can't believe you convinced me to actually GO to one."

Castiel smiled. "I enjoy doing human things with you, Dean. Are you planning on cuffing me tonight?"

Dean's eyes blew wide. "WHAT?"

"I'm your prisoner, correct? Are you planning on cuffing me?"

A low groan grew in the back of Dean's throat. "If...if you want me to." Dean barely whispered.

"I think I'd like that, Dean." Castiel stepped forward with his wrists raised. "Cuff me, officer."


End file.
